The present invention relates to a partial convertible top for a motor vehicle.
Convertible tops are increasing in popularity. Conventional convertible tops may be of the retractable hardtop type or a multiple bow, soft top type. Convertible tops are generally designed to encompass the entire roof of a sedan or coupe style vehicle.
Sport utility vehicles (SUV) have grown in popularity in recent years. Most sport utility vehicles have a permanent roof that extends from the windshield header to the rear window. The rear window is generally part of a lift gate or tailgate. Sport utility vehicles lack a trunk or stowage space for stowing a convertible top. Removable hardtops and zip-on or snap-on soft tops have been developed for SUV""s, however, they are difficult to remove and reattach to the vehicle. Storage of removable hardtops and soft tops is also a problem.
There is a need for an easy-to-use, vehicle stored, convertible top for SUV""s. The above problems and disadvantages are addressed by Applicant""s invention as summarized below.
According to one aspect of the present invention a convertible top is provided for a land vehicle, such as a sport utility vehicle, that has a passenger compartment. The vehicle has both a permanent top section and a convertible top section. The permanent top section is located generally above the front seats of the vehicle with the convertible top being provided rearward of the permanent top. The convertible top includes a flexible cover and a selectively retractable frame. The retractable frame is in an extended position and a retracted position. A rigid rear member is moveably disposed on the vehicle for movement between a position near the rear of the vehicle when the convertible top is in its extended position and a position that is intermediate the length of the vehicle and proximate a rear edge of the permanent top when the convertible top is in its retracted position. The retractable frame is secured between the permanent top and the rear member.
The invention may also be viewed as a vehicle having a vehicle body that provides a passenger compartment. The vehicle includes a roof having a stationary portion permanently covering a first portion of a passenger compartment and a convertible portion selectively covering a second portion of the passenger compartment. The convertible portion has an extended position and a retracted position. The convertible portion comprises a retractable frame supporting a flexible cover over the second portion of the passenger compartment when the convertible top is in its extended position. The frame is retracted toward the stationary portion of the roof with the cover as the convertible top is retracted. A rear member is secured to the frame at an upper portion thereof on the back end of the frame. The front end of the frame is connected to the stationary portion of the roof on its front end. A track is disposed on the vehicle body at least partially below the convertible portion of the roof and extends longitudinally relative to the vehicle body. At least one track follower is provided on a lower portion of the rear member. The track follower is received by the track for guiding the lower end of the rear member as it is moved by the frame between the extended and retracted positions of the convertible portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, the retractable frame may be formed by right and left parallel bar expanding linkages. The expanding linkages each include a plurality of links connected on pivot pin. The parallel bar linkages on right and left sides of the vehicle are connected by laterally extending roof bows that support the flexible cover between the right and left parallel bar expanding linkages.
According to another aspect of the invention the frame may be formed by a right set and a left set of telescoping slide supports that retract to a position generally below the permanent top. The right and left set of telescoping slide supports may be formed by a plurality of telescoping bars that have rollers that engage others of the telescoping bar that facilitate extension and retraction of the right and left linkages.
The rear member is a relatively rigid panel member that is disposed behind the second portion of the passenger compartment when the convertible portion of the roof is in its extended position and is disposed between the first and second portions of the passenger compartment when the convertible roof is in its retracted position. The rear member may be secured to the permanent portion of the roof when the convertible is in its retracted position. The rear panel may have a removable window.
According to the present invention, a convertible top for a SUV is provided that may be stored on the vehicle adjacent the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d pillar area of the vehicle. The xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d pillar is the roof support pillar rearward of the rear passenger door of a four door vehicle. If the invention is applied to a two door vehicle, the convertible top could be stored behind the doors adjacent the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d pillar. The convertible top includes a retraction mechanism, or top stack, for moving the convertible top between a stowed position adjacent the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d pillar of the vehicle and an extended position in which the top covers the rear portion of the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the top stack retraction mechanism may use a scissor linkage, or a parallel bar expanding linkage, for supporting the top cover and roof bows. In an alternative embodiment, the retraction mechanism for the top stack may be a multi-segmented sliding track that supports the top cover and the roof bows.
According to one aspect of the invention, a hard shell rear section is connected to the distal ends of the top stack retraction mechanism. The hard shell rear section may be positioned over the tailgate of the vehicle in its extended position or positioned adjacent to the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d pillar in the retracted position. The hard shell rear section is preferably formed of fiberglass or other rigid structural plastic.
According to another feature of the invention, removable windows may be provided on the side portions of the convertible top and in the hard shell rear section. The removable windows may be attached with zippers, velcro, or another removable attachment system.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood by one of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the attached drawings in light of the following detailed description of two embodiments of the SUV soft top system of the present invention.